


A Little While

by mikharlow



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, M/M, its literally just 2 soft bros being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: “Alright. Just— a little while longer.”“...Only a little while.”





	A Little While

**Author's Note:**

> MORE LUKRAD. one day I’ll rule this tag

Conrad’s been spending an awful lot of time in the study as of late. Especially on nights where he needs something to occupy his mind— the musty smell often calms him. And it wouldn’t do to fall behind. He was the Chancellor after all, he had to make sure he was always as sharp as a soldier.

He feels his hand begin to ache as he takes notes on a scroll. His fingers are smudged with ink, as he grows more drowsy into the night, but he doesn’t stop. He just tears into a new scroll, waiting until he feels he’s done enough for the day.

“Conrad?”

Conrad stops, and sets down his quill. He leans back from his desk, rubbing at his eyes. “Yes?” he responds, awaiting his visitor’s entrance.

Lukas cracks the door open, the lamplight lighting the tips of his fringe a warm gold. “It’s just me.” He slides in, quietly shutting the door behind him. “You’ve been in here for hours, love.”

“Truly?” Conrad remarks, glancing at a heavily curtained window, where the moon shone bright. He runs a hand over the cover of a large tome. “I hadn’t realised.”

Lukas stands behind the high-backed chair and places his hands on Conrad’s shoulders. Immediately, Conrad relaxes into his touch, his fatigue hitting him all at once. He sighs. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” asks Lukas.

“Being so wrapped up in my studies.” He gestured to his desk, laden with musty books. “I just want to be able to do my job well, better than I already can.”

“Your exhausting yourself, Conrad.” Lukas sighs. “I admire your dedication, but you cannot burn the candle at both ends. Don’t apologise for your studiousness. Just let yourself rest.”

Conrad yawns, with almost comedic timing. “Alright. Just— a little while longer.”

“...Only a little while.” says Lukas, a little reluctantly. He leans down and presses a kiss to Conrad’s cheek, which Conrad chases and follows up with a short embrace. Lukas’ lips are warm, but they soon leave Conrad’s own as he sits down across from him. Lukas begins to sort through the mess of texts in front of him, organising them into some sort of formation. One must have caught his eye, as he withdraws it from the pile and begins to flips through it. A few moments pass and Lukas glances up at him, double taking when he sees Conrad staring back.

“Are you going to use your little while gazing at me, or reading over these books?” says Lukas, his voice carrying a teasing lilt.

“Now that you say it, I’m not sure. You’re at your most handsome in lamplight.”

Lukas chuckles. “Get working, Conrad. You can admire me later.”

“Yes, love.”

* * *

 

As the sun breaks out over the hills of Valm, the birds by Conrad’s window begun their insistent chirping. He blinks his eyes open slowly, not quite awake, squinting to adjust to the bright daylight.

It takes him a moment to orient himself, but when he does, he realises he’s in his chambers with a blanket draped over him. He can see his shoes by the door, and there’s a warmth beside him. Turning over, he sees he sleeping face of Lukas, who’s hand rests on the pillow by his head. Instinctively, Conrad reaches out for it, and his heart swells when Lukas’s fingers curl around his. His eyes flutter open, and he exhales.

“Good morning.” he mumbles. His voice is a little rough from sleep, deeper than usual. Conrad leans in and kisses him softly, a heartfelt greeting, one which Lukas returns eagerly.

“Always a good morning when it’s with you.” Conrad replies, threading a hand through Lukas’ hair.

He laughs. “Charming.” He’s quiet for a beat, and then he asks, in a more serious tone, “How are you feeling?”

Conrad hums. “Better, after a good night’s sleep. But I don’t remember falling asleep here, so to speak.”

“Because you fell asleep in the study shorty after I found you.” Lukas smiles. “You’re heavier than you look, you know.”

Conrad blushes, embarrassed. “Ah, my apologies... that was careless of me.”

“No worries.” he assures him. “I didn’t mind. Now how about we get dressed for the day?” Lukas starts to lift himself off the bed, pushing himself up with his hands, but Conrad reaches out and places a hand on his wrist.

“Just a little while longer.” he says. He rubs circles into Lukas’s wrist, attempting to convince him to stay. Lukas gives him a long look, before sighing and collapsing back into bed.

“Only a little while.” he mumbles, offering an arm to Conrad, who takes it, and kisses his hand.

“And I’m going to spend all of it admiring you.” Conrad laughs, rolling over on top of Lukas. He places a hand on either side of his love, the bed sinking beneath his weight. Lukas only laughs with him, his gentle smile more radiant than the sunrise.

Lukas reaches up and caresses Conrad’s face with one hand, slowly bringing him closer with the other. “I have no objections.” he whispers against his lips, before Conrad closes the distance entirely.

 

 

 


End file.
